Kings and Queens
by Lukas Avier
Summary: It was like it was only the two of them and they were pretty sure they had never seen Tony's face so open with love and adoration before.


No one really wanted to go but Tony had insisted, saying that it would be good publicity for the Avengers, and Pepper had agreed straight away, typing something on a Stark Pad and telling them that she had already had suits ordered in and would be expecting them tomorrow for fitting. The Stark pulled her quick to his side, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, and told her he'd be down early just for her.

It was moments like these that Pepper would allow herself to relax in front of the team, practically melting in the billionaire's arms, and leaning up to whisper gently in his ears before walking gracefully out in five-inch heels that made her look dangerous and elegant all at the same time. It was something every girl, even the famous Black Widow, wished they could pull off. No matter how scary and beautiful Natasha was, there was just no way she could match up to the natural grace Pepper Potts seemed to possess.

They went down to Tony's floor, taking in the fact that everything was nicely decorated with warm colors and wide windows, letting in natural light from every corner. There was no doubt it was a billionaire's area but it was also a couple's home and that much was obvious.

True to his word, Tony was up from the workshop and freshly showered, an arm wrapped around Pepper as he played with her hair and watched her mess with her Stark Pad. He would occasionally whisper something and she would hastily change whatever she was working on and the Avengers figured they were actually _working._ They looked up when the Avengers walked in and they could see the smirk that tilted the Stark's lips and the pleasant smile that made its way onto the CEO's face.

"Well, alright!" Tony stood up and clapped his hands, gesturing to the middle of the room where a box, or something like it, was, "Hop on up, one at a time! Pep and I'll get your measurements and have your suits ready by tonight. Natashalie, Pepper actually has a dress ready for you so, if you will…"

"Of course," The assassin went over to the CEO, who immediately started telling her about the outfit and what she ordered to be added so that the redhead could have some of her small weapons on her. The Black Widow was finding herself liking the dress more and more and she hadn't even seen it yet.

Tony watched them go for a moment before turning to his team, raising an eyebrow, "So? Who's up first? I don't got all day."

"Oo, me, me!" Clint went forward, stepping up on the box, and holding his arms up to the sides as suggested, "Do I have to take off my clothes yet?"

"No, Legolas. Keep your pants on."

" _Dammit."_

* * *

The suits felt a bit awkward on them but there was no denying that they fit them perfectly.

Clint was owning his suit, enjoying the dark gray and the purple tie that was a deep enough color that it accented the archer's skin perfectly. It made him look tanner and his shoulders broader, adding a power to his stance that seemed to go wherever he did now. He loved the small buttons on his cuffs, the purple circles that were added just for him. He wouldn't mind going to these charity ball things if he got to wear _this_ suit for them.

Steve's suit, surprisingly, was a charcoal black like Tony's, the tie a blue that matched his eyes. It accented him perfectly and made him seem more like Steve Rogers than Captain America. It was like Steve was away from the title of hero and taking up the title of man for the night. He seemed relaxed even though he played with his cuffs uncomfortably. He stopped when he noticed the buttons that looked like his shield on the cuffs. The suit was comfortable but he just wasn't used to it. He'd try to be, though. It really was a nice suit.

Bruce was awkward at best but it was because he was, subconsciously hunching in on himself to hide. The suit was a dark, navy blue and his button-up shirt was a lighter blue, going good together despite the idea of two blues on a suit. The tie was the same color of his suit jacket and was tucked in nicely, the bottom of the jacket buttoned a bit. He straightened when Tony put a hand on his shoulder, telling him he looked like a well-dressed, respectable _man._ That warmed him up because he wanted, really did, to be seen as a _man_ and not a _monster._ And, as the Stark fixed his cuffs for him, he noticed the shimmering green gems acting as buttons pinched between the genius' fingers. It made him smile for some reason.

Thor looked even more regal in his own suit. His was a dark grayer, like Clint's but closer to black. He had no tie, the cloth looking awkward on his large frame, but he made the suit look like it was meant to be that way. Tony and Pepper really outdone themselves with it, able to make one for his size and wild hand movements as he told a story. His cuff buttons were a gold and green, something that made him gently touch them, like they were the most precious things in the world. He got that look on his face, the one he always got when he thought of the god of lies.

Natasha's dress was, by far, the most beautiful one she had ever worn and Pepper had truly, _truly_ , outdone herself with this one. It was a strapless, deep-red dress that had a long skirt that fanned out, reaching her ankles. She looked like a princess, or a queen really, and the red went with her perfectly. Her makeup was done and flawless, not really anything added to her anyway. When the others question if, should anything happen, she could fight in it, she promptly showed them that the large skirt came off, revealing a short skirt with black shorts under it, hiding all of her knives close to her side. In the folds of the large skirt were her Widow Bites, looking like it was meant to be there. Her hair fell perfectly in curls across her shoulders and down her back, giving her an elegant beauty. Her shoes, five inch heels with rubies imbedded on the sides, hid knives that Clint knew, without a doubt, she had.

They never got to see Tony and Pepper's outfits on them before the charity ball, seeing as the power couple had to be at the place early to greet some people and talk to potential business clients. While Pepper was CEO, Tony Stark still ran the company. So, the team had to meet them at the place and find them through the crowd.

* * *

They weren't hard to spot in the crowd, surprisingly. The couple _dominated_ the floor. Pepper's dress, the pink thin-strapped fabric, danced around her legs as he pressed close to Tony as they danced. Their steps were sure and fast, nothing like the couples that fumbled a bit every once in awhile. They never missed a beat, never looked down at their toes, and never looked away from each other's eyes.

Tony, like always, looked impeccable in his dark suit, his tie a pink that matched Pepper's dress, showing everyone who dared look who he was here with. As the music slowed down and Tony pulled his girlfriend close, the Avengers were pretty sure they had never seen Tony look at anyone like that. He looked at Pepper like she was his only light, like she was all he needed and that everyone else was just background noise. He looked at her with love and adoration shining in his amber eyes and he gently twirled her, pulling her close to him again to peck her lips lightly with a kiss.

Tony was Iron Man, in and out of the suit, but, with Pepper, he was a loving man with eyes only ever for her and a heart big enough to care and love her more than anything in the world. They needed each other, really they did, because they were the king and queen of the world in this very moment.


End file.
